X Change!
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: Di tengah kegalauannya, seseorang datang menghapusnya dan memberinya jalan keluar. Warn inside. Genderbend. No yaoi. AkaXfem!Kakei. Rnr plis.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Fic untuk award tergeletak tak berdaya di folder. Sama sekali webe untuk fic itu. Huhuhu. Inilah gantinya. Jeng jeng jeennnggg. Fic yang dibikin dalam keadaan webe itu menyedihkan sekali. Gaje tenan ikiii. DD:**

**Eyeshield 21 bukan punya saya. Apa-apaan. Kalau punya saya, akan saya buat Hiruma sekali saja pakai baju gaunnya Ciel. #dibombardir.**

**Warning : OOC sangat buat si Kakei dan Akaba, AU, Science, genderbending di akhir cerita. Serta sedikit konyol dan **_**ecchi**_**. LOL**

**Ini bukan yaoi. Uhm. Uhuk uhuk. Hehe**

**Happy reading minna. :D**

xxx_**X-Change**_**!** xxx

"Kakei-kun, pertandingan yang bagus."

Kakei menoleh. Tanpa melihatpun, Ia tau siapa yang berbicara di belakangnya. Tentu saja Ia tau. Sejak bertanding bersama, mereka terlihat lebih dekat. Setiap hari, membicarakan strategi untuk mengalahkan Sena dan membuat Monta sadar apa arti _ace_ sebenarnya. Tak heran jika mereka sedikit demi sedikit menyadari kesamaan mereka.

"Ya. Kau juga hebat, Akaba."

Dilihatnya Akaba berjalan mendekatinya. Kemudian berjalan beriringan seusai bertanding dengan Deimon atas desakan Hiruma. Hening menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Tak sadar, rumah Kakei berada di depan mata.

"Fuu, sudah ya. Selamat sore, Kakei-kun."

"Hei, Akaba. Mampir?"

Akaba menggeleng. Ia kemudian memakai kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum. Dengan gaya _cool_, Ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kakei sambil melambaikan tangannya sekilas. Kakei masih berdiri di tempat sampai sosok Akaba menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ada sensasi aneh dari hatinya saat Akaba menolak ajakannya untuk mampir. Apa ya? Kecewa? Hmfh. Itu mustahil! Itu mustahil berubah menjadi apakah benar saat otak cerdasnya bekerja. Hei, ini bukan cinta kan? Bukan. Bukan. Pasati bukan. Namun perasaan apa ya?

xxx_**X-Change**_**!** xxx

**Kakei's POV**

Di mana aku? Bukankah seharusnya siang ini aku sedang di tengah lapangan untuk latihan bersama Mizumachi dan yang lain?

Tunggu. Tempat ini...

Taman? Sedang apa aku di sini? Ada yang aneh. Ya! Kenapa... Aku pakai baju seperti ini? Hey.. Sepertinya ada yang lebih aneh dari pakaian ini. Oh _shit_! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Huh? Siapa itu? A-Akaba? Ngapain dia di sini? Oh dia mendekat. Akaba, bisakah kau beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kau tidak membalas pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau malah menatapku seperti itu, Akaba? Jangan membuatku bergidik. Tatapanmu itu menyeramkan.

Hey.. Hey... Mau apa kau, Akaba? Heeiii!

**Normal POV**

"Argh!"

Kakei terjaga dari tidurnya dengan keringat mengucur deras membasahi wajah dan pakaiannya. Mimpi apa itu? Seumur hidup, Kakei tak pernah mengharapkan mimpi seperti itu. Tapi...Kenapa ada Akaba?

Kakei menyeka keringat di keningnya dan baru menyadari ada reaksi alami dari tubuhnya. Apa-apaan ini? Beberapa hari setelah pertandingan Kyoshin Bando melawan Deimon, Ia harus bermimpi super aneh seperti itu? Dan, oh! Malam ini dingin. Namun dengan terpaksa, Kakei harus berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

DRRTT

Tepat setelah Kakei keluar dari kamar mandi, ponselnya bergetar. Dengan malas, Ia meraih ponsel dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Dari seniornya, Kobanzame ternyata. Ada apa malam-malam begini ya?

**From : Kobanzame-senpai**

Kakei. Sory ganggu malam-malam. Daripada lupa. Besok datang pagi-pagi ya. Aku baru bikin penemuan lho. :D

.

Penemuan? Agak sedikit OOC dan AU memang. Kobanzame ini sekarang lebih tertarik di dunia ilmu pengetahuan sejak Ia harus keluar dari klub amefuto karena sudah kelas 3. Dan beberapa kali Ia telah membuat penemuan yang aneh-aneh. Sekarang apa lagi?

Kakei membalas pesan dari Kobanzame seadanya. Kemudian melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan duduk termenung di pinggir ranjang. Semua sangat aneh. Orang-orang aneh, perasaan aneh, mimpi aneh. Kenapa Ia harus mengalami hal seperti itu?

DRRTT

"Cih. Siapa la-gi..."

Perut Kakei seperti sedang dikocok saat melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya. Orang yang baru saja hadir di pikirannya. Di mimpi anehnya. Akaba Hayato.

**From : Akaba**

Fuu.. Malam, Kakei-kun. Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu.

.

"Kau sangat mengganggu, Akaba. Di mimpiku malam ini."

Rona merah hadir di wajah Kakei lembut. Perasaan unik ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Kadang kesal. Uring-uringan. Senyum-senyum. Bahagia. Entahlah tidak jelas.

**To : Akaba**

Malam. Kau tidak menggangguku, Akaba. Ada apa malam-malam begini?

.

Kakei mengirim balasannya. Ia kemudian merebahkan dirinya di kasur tanpa menghiraukan air yang masih menetes di rambutnya. Terasa nyaman. Dingin. Dan menyenangkan.

**From : Akaba**

Fuu. Tidak. Hanya menghilangkan kebosanan. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Tepatnya aku terbangun dari mimpiku.

.

_Kok mirip sekali denganku? Jangan-jangan mimpinya sama. Oh tidak mungkin. Itu mustahil. Bodoh kau, Shun. _

**To : Akaba**

Aku juga baru saja terbangun dari tidurku gara-gara mimpi aneh. :(

.

Nun jauh di sana, Akaba sedang duduk bersila di atas kasurnya sambil memainkan handuk kecilnya. Setitik air menetes dari rambut merahnya. Manik merah itu menatap layar ponsel dengan serius namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

**To : Kakei**

Mimpi apa hingga kamu jadi terbangun di tengah malam ini?

.

Kakei di seberang sana menggerutu pelan. Tak mungkin Ia menceritakan mimpi itu. Dan tak mungkin pula Ia memberitahukan bahwa Akaba adalah dalang dari semua mimpi aneh itu.

**To : Akaba**

Mimpi...

.

Dengan penasaran, Akaba segera membalas pesan Kakei. Mimpi apa?

Semenit. Dua menit. Sepuluh menit. Akaba tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari Kakei. Apakah Kakei sudah tertidur? Akhirnya Akaba merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Sebersit senyum masih terlukis di wajah tampannya mengingat mimpi barusan yang mengharuskan Ia untuk mandi.

xxx_**X-Change**_**!** xxx

"Hoaahh."

Pagi-pagi, tumben Kakei menguap cukup lebar. Dibilang tidak bisa tidur juga salah. Ia sampai tidak membalas pesan Akaba karena terlanjur ketiduran. Sekarang Ia harus berangkat sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya karena senpainya yang menyuruh.

"Penemuan apalagi kali ini?"

Kakei membuka ruang lab sains dengan malas, kemudian kembali mundur beberapa langkah saat matanya melihat benda yang menyeramkan. Mirip MRI*. Namun diletakkan berdiri dan disandarkan ke dinding.

"Oh, Kakei! Terima kasih sudah datang!"

Kobanzame menoleh ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya Kakei mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah sedikit takut. Kakei merasakan firasat yang cukup tidak enak. Penemuan ini terlihat lebih mengerikan sepertinya.

"Ko-Kobanzame-senpai. Mesin apa ini?"

Kobanzame tersenyum bangga. Jas putih panjangnya melambai pelan saat Ia berjalan menghampiri Kakei yang semakin menjauh dari ruang lab sains. Ia kemudian menyeret Kakei masuk kembali dan menutup pintu. Tak ingin kelinci percobaannya kabur begitu saja.

"Ini _Revolution Machine_! Mesin termutakhir abad ini. Mesin ini akan membuatmu menjadi lebih pintar dan lebih tinggi. Bagaimana, Kakei? Tertarik?"

Bak sales obat, Kobanzame membanggakan produknya. Kakei menatap mesin itu sedikit takjub meski ada perasaan ngeri juga. Tunggu? Tinggi badan? Tambah pintar? Boleh juga tuh dicoba. Siapa tau dia bisa lebih tinggi dari Hiroshi duo itu. Dan menang untuk turnamen tahun depan bukan impian lagi.

"Ehm. Apakah aman?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo buka bajumu!"

"Ha?"

Baju Kakei ditarik paksa oleh Kobanzame yang sudah tidak sabar melihat kesuksesan mesin tersebut. Dengan terpaksa Kakei membuka baju seragamnya dan berdiri di mesin itu. Ragu-ragu nampak jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Namun melihat Kobanzame yang begitu antusias, akhirnya Kakei pasrah saja.

"Pasang ring ini di kepala untuk menambah kepintaran. Dan ring di dada ini untuk menahan tubuhmu agar tidak jatuh."

Sambil memberi penjelasan, Kobanzame mulai memasang sebuah alat berbentuk ring di kepala dan dadanya Kakei. Kakei sedikit sweatdrop mendapati tubuhnya seakan seperti terikat erat oleh alat itu. Mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Nhaaa?"

Suara familiar itu membuat Kobanzame dan Kakei menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat Mizumachi yang mengelus keningnya yang terbentur sisi pintu yang lebih pendek darinya. Mizumachi misuh-misuh sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Namun kemudian Ia menatap Kakei dengan wajah takjub.

"Nhaaa! Kakei! Kau mau ikut mencoba alat ini ya?"

"...Ya."

"Ok deh. Mumpung ada Mizumachi. Bisa kita jadikan saksi mata atas lahirnya profesor terkenal Kobanzame ini. Nah Kakei. Aku akan menekan tombol hijau ini. Siap-siap." Ujar Kobanzame sangat bersemangat.

Kakei mengangguk. Kobanzame menekan tombol hijau yang berada di samping Kakei dan mesin itu mulai bekerja. Yak bekerja. Suara desing mesin terdengar ngilu. Kakei hanya berdoa dalam hati agar jangan sampai nanti dirinya malah dibuat sebaliknya oleh mesin ini.

RRRRRRR!

Tiba-tiba mesin itu berbunyi nyaring. Sekilas Kakei merasakan ada listrik keluar dari badan mesin. Sedikit panik, Kakei memanggil Kobanzame yang tertegun melihat perkembangan mesinnya.

"Kobanzame-senpai... Aku merasa panas di kepala dan dadaku. Apa yang terjadi?"

Kobanzame tak menjawab. Ia sweatdrop. Instingnya berkata jika mesin ini mengalami gangguan. Dan penemuannya gagal lagi. Mizumachi melihat pemandangan itu berbinar. Yee bukannya bantuin orang malah asyik sendiri.

Suara nyaring dari mesin itu kemudian berubah menjadi suara aneh. Kakei merasa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya melalui ring di kepala dan dadanya. Asap perlahan keluar dari mesin. Kini Kakei sudah sepenuhnya panik karena tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak sama sekali untuk kabur.

"Kobanzame-senpaaii! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Nhaaa! Kakei, pencet aja tombol merah yang di sana! Merah kan untuk berhenti biasanya!"

Karena dilanda rasa panik, Kakei menuruti saja saran dadakan Mizumachi yang sedikit dodol. Tanpa mengetahui resiko selanjutnya.

"KAKEI! Jangan tombol yang itu! Itu tombol untuk meledakkan mesin itu!"

"HAAAAA?"

"He? Kenapa kamu masang tombol kayak gitu, Kobanzame-senpai?" Mizumachi heran dengan ide seniornya untuk memasang tombol aneh di mesin itu. Tombol untuk meledakkan? Apa gunanya coba?

"Ha-Hahaha. Kan gaya gitu, Mizumachi."

_Oh my goat_. Ingin rasanya Kakei mencekik seniornya dengan ring itu. Namun apa daya. Sekarang Ia bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Mati karena ledakan mesin tidak jelas? Sungguh tidak elit sodara-sodara.

"Mesin ini akan meledak dalam waktu 10 detik. 10... 9... 8.." Suara dari mesin itu terdengar. Hidup dan mati Kakei kini tergantung dalam usahanya sendiri. Waktunya tinggal 8 detik lagi.

"Argh! Baiklaah! Aku akan menekan tombol apa saja yang ada. Jangan-jangan satu di antaranya untuk melepas ring ini!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kakei meraih tombol yang lain dan menekan semuanya. Kobanzame menganga. Oh Kakei. Ngapain juga diteken semua tuh tomboollll!

"... 5.. 4... 3... 2... 1...0..."

BLEDUAARRR!

Mesin itu sukses meledak! Menimbulkan suara ledakan yang keras dan asap tebal yang memenuhi seluruh ruang sains. Kobanzame batuk-batuk. Mizumachi bengong. Ada petasan raksasa ya barusan?

"Uhuk.. Uhukkk..."

"... Kobanzame-senpai. Denger ada yang aneh gak dari suara batuk itu?"

"Ohok.. Ohok.. A-Apa itu, Mizumachi?"

"Su-Suaranya kok..."

"Huaaahh! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Uhuk uhuk..."

Kobanzame dan Mizumachi saling pandang. Beberapa detik setelah asap mulai menipis, barulah mereka tau jawabannya. Sangat mengejutkan. Sangat spektakuler. Tak akan pernah ada ilmuwan keren yang akan merubah mesin peninggi badan menjadi...

"Ka... Kakei?"

"Ha? Kenapa kalian? Uh? Kyaaaaa!"

xxx_**X-Change**_**!** xxx

**Kakei's POV**

Apa-apaan ini? Apa-apaan iniiii!

Kenapa sekarang mimpi buruk itu jadi kenyataan? Mesin Kobanzame-senpai benar-benar merubah pikiran dan fisikku! Semua gara-gara ring mesin sialan yang melilit kepala dan dadaku. Oh _gosh_! Apa dosaku! Mimpi apa aku semalam?

_Oh yeah, you know what?_ Kalau hanya luka berat akibat ledakan mesin terkutuk itu sih tidak masalah. Ini.. efeknya seratus kali lipat dari dugaan! Kenapa ini terjadi padakuuu!

"Hey Mizumachi! Apa lihat-lihat?" sahutku galak saat kulihat Mizumachi memandangiku tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Juga Kobanzame-senpai yang menganga lebar sambil menatapku.

"Nhaa.. Ka-Kakei-chan.. Kau..."

Aku sudah tau, bodoh! Tanpa kau beritahu juga aku mengerti. Mesin sialan ini merubahku menjadi seorang perempuan! Kutekankan sekali lagi, PEREMPUAN! Dan _Hell ya_! Gara-gara ring di kepalaku, pikiran, suara, tubuh dan tinggi badanku kini seperti perempuan pada umumnya.

"Ka-Kakei... He-Hebat!"

Hebat kepalamu, Kobanzame-senpai! Apa yang harus kulakukan! Sudah begitu kaos pendekku robek gara-gara ledakan itu hingga hanya... ukh... bisa menutupi dadaku. Dan _Hell ya_ lagi! Celana panjangku kini jadi celana super pendek gara-gara robek juga!

"Jangan liatin gitu dong! Cepat bantu aku!"

Tersadar dari lamunan mereka, Kobanzame-senpai dan Mizumachi segera keluar dari ruang sains untuk mencarikanku baju ganti. Satu-satunya yang tidak berubah dariku adalah... mungkin mataku? Rambutku sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya. Tubuhku langsing dengan tinggi sekitar 160 cm. Sebagai laki-laki normal (dulu), aku berpendapat jika tubuhku yang sekarang ini sangat ideal. Dengan... Ukh.. dada yang cukup besar. C cup?

"Nhaa! Ini, Kakei-chan! Aku bawakan kamu baju sailor dari klub pecinta anime. Bilang aja pinjem."

Bagus sekali, Mizumachi. Sekarang bukan cuma berubah wujud. Namun berubah profesi jadi maling pakaian? Aku ingin cepat pulang! Tak mungkin aku ikut belajar di sini. Mereka pasti merasa asing padaku dan aku sama sekali tak punya seragam anak perempuan Kyoshin.

Satu hal yang paling aku takuti. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi orangtuaku? Tidaak! Ups. Jadi lebay begini. Yah pikiran perempuan sudah merasuk dalam otakku. Cih. Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan ya?

DRRRTTT

Sial. Di saat begini, ponselku malah bergetar. Dengan malas, aku meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas seragam Kyoshinku yang kini mustahil aku kenakan dan melihat siapa pengganggu yang mengirimiku pesan. Rahangku mengeras saat aku mengetahui siapa yang hadir di ponselku.

**From : Akaba**

Kakei-kun, hari ini kita _breafing_masalah pertandingan kemarin, bisa? Kita bertemu di _cafe_ Bandou saja. Tidak terlalu jauh bukan? Kuharap kau bisa.

.

Ya, aku sangat bisa jika aku sedang tidak mengalami kecelakaan naas ini. Otak boleh tetap seorang Kakei Shun, namun fisik? Cih. Apa yang harus aku jawab? Mendapati Akaba begitu berharap aku bisa datang untuk _breafing_. Ugh.

**To : Akaba**

Aku bisa, Akaba. Tapi.. Aku ada masalah.

.

Kubalas pesan Akaba sedikit ragu. Apa aku harus cerita pada si pemilik manik merah ini? Ah, aku ini sekarang perempuan ya? Tak bisa lagi menyukai perempuan seperti Maki. Harus kubuang jauh-jauh impianku untuk jadi dengannya. Mana mau dia denganku yang sekarang. Dikira yuri? Hidupku mengenaskan.

DRTTT

**From : Akaba**

Fuu. Masalah apa, Kakei-kun? Kau bisa cerita padaku di _cafe _nanti. Jam 3, ok?

.

Aku menghela nafas. Akhirnya aku mengiyakan ajakannya. Baru kusadari saat itu, senyum selalu melekat di wajahku. Entahlah. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatiku saat aku dikiriminya pesan. Ada apa denganku?

xxx_**X-Change**_**!** xxx

**Normal POV**

"Aku tak mau sekolah dengan penampilan seperti ini!"

Kakei bersikeras saat Mizumachi dan Kobanzame membujuknya untuk tetap masuk sekolah hari ini. Meski dengan seribu bujukan seperti akan menjaganya, Kakei tetap tak terpengaruh. Sesegera mungkin Ia menyampirkan tasnya dan memakai baju seragam Kyoshinnya yang kebesaran.

"Tapi Kakei-chan, kamu mau kemana? Pulang?"

Mizumachi menahan tangan ramping Kakei yang sudah bersiap kabur dari ruang terkutuk itu. Kakei memberi _death glare_ pada Mizumachi dan menepis tangannya. Kenapa Mizumachi berubah _care_ begitu? Sedikit berlebihan lagi. Tatapan Kakei yang dingin tak menyurutkan Mizumachi untuk membujuknya.

"Kakei-chan, apa kamu mau pulang ke rumah dengan penampilan seperti itu? Tidak mungkin kan? Bagaimana kalau di rumahku saja. Kebetulan lagi gak ada orang."

"Ya. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian aku sanksi aku akan hamil karenamu!"

Kakei pergi dengan wajah kesal. Ia membanting pintu dan segera kabur dari sekolahnya sebelum banyak siswa yang berdatangan. Beberapa siswa Kyoshin yang Ia temui di jalan seolah menatapnya heran, bingung dan tidak percaya ada seorang perempuan berseragam sailor dengan sampiran seragam laki-laki Kyoshin di bahunya sedang berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Sekarang aku harus kemana?"

Kakei merenungi nasibnya di taman. Dulu meski masih SD, Ia tak lagi bisa duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman karena tinggi dan badannya yang besar. Kini, Ia sedang duduk termenung di sebuah ayunan kecil di taman. Bingung harus kemana.

**To : Akaba**

Akaba, bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?

.

"Cih, bodoh! Ngapain aku kirim pesan seperti ini. Pasti dia heran dan menolak."

Kakei mengacak rambut pendeknya gusar. Nampaknya Ia frustasi dengan keadaan yang mendadak ini. Beberapa orang yang lewat di depannya menatap Kakei dengan pandangan penuh hasrat mengingat pakaian Kakei adalah sebuah sailor dengan rok cukup pendek. Orang-orang yang memasang tampang seperti itu berakhir dengan diberi tatapan _death glare_ oleh Kakei.

DRRTT. DRRTTT

Pesan masuk dua kali. Dengan heran, Kakei melihat pengirimnya. Ternyata Akaba dan Kobanzame.

**From : Akaba**

Fuu. Ada apa, Kakei-kun? Ini masih pagi. Namun baiklah. Kau ingin bertemu di mana?

.

**From : Kobanzame-senpai**

Kakeeii! Kemana kamu? Kok menghilang? Cepat balik. Aku sedang berusaha untuk mencari penawarnya!

.

Kakei meringis perlahan membaca pesan dari seniornya. Ia sedikit trauma dengan penemuan Kobanzame. Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, Ia enggan untuk masuk ruang sains lagi. Tidak menjamin Ia akan kembali ke wujud semula secepat itu.

**To : Akaba**

Temui aku di taman Hortensia dekat SMU Kyoshin sekarang...

.

Tidak ada balasan setelah Kakei mengirim balasan untuk Akaba. Ditatapnya ponsel berwarna biru tua itu lekat. Kini Ia putus asa sepenuhnya. Kakei tak menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah yang Ia hadapi sekarang.

Sudah sepuluh menit Kakei menunggu Akaba. Si manik merah gitar otaku itu tak kunjung datang sedangkan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Semua anak pasti sudah masuk ke kelas. Apakah Akaba juga lebih memilih sekolah daripada melayani orang tidak jelas yang memintanya untuk bertemu di hari dan jam sekolah?

Keringat mulai menetes dari kening Kakei. Pagi itu terasa panas. Entah panas karena efek mesin laknat itu atau memang cuaca sedang panas. Yang pasti Kakei mulai tidak betah berlama-lama di taman itu. Apalagi ada beberapa laki-laki berandalan lewat terus di depannya sambil memandanginya mesum.

Ketika Kakei bermaksud untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu, mata birunya menangkap sesosok pria atletis bermanik merah yang celingukan perlahan di depannya. Akaba sedang mencarinya! Tentu saja Ia tak mengenali sosok baru Kakei. Namun Kakei akhirnya berpikir, jika nanti Ia menghampiri Akaba dan mengaku sebagai Kakei, jangan-jangan Akaba langsung memanggil dokter rumah sakit jiwa untuknya.

"A-A..."

Lidah Kakei kelu. Sebenarnya Ia ragu Akaba akan mempercayainya. Namun tak mau membuat Akaba terus kebingungan mencarinya, akhirnya Kakei berusaha untuk memberanikan diri memanggil Akaba. Sebelum Ia sempat memanggil, tatapannya telah bertemu secara tak sengaja dengan Akaba. Kini semu merah lembut hadir di wajah mungil Kakei.

"... Biar aku simpulkan satu hal yang sulit kupercaya..."

Akaba mendekati Kakei yang tertunduk malu-malu kemudian berjongkok di depannya. Ditatapnya mata biru laut milik Kakei lekat. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat sekarang. Pemilik mata biru itu dulunya adalah seorang laki-laki, sekarang, mata itu masih di sana, namun dengan sosok yang jauh berbeda!

"... Kakei-kun?"

Semu merah lembut di wajah Kakei berubah menjadi semburat merah melebihi warna apel jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Oh dia mengenali Kakei. Perlahan Kakei mengangkat wajahnya dan tatapannya bertemu lagi dengan Akaba.

"... Ya?"

"Benar-benar sulit kupercaya. Apa yang terjadi hingga kau..."

Akaba menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Kakei hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena bingung. Kenapa semua orang yang mengenalinya bersikap aneh? Kakei menghela nafas dan mencengkeram rantai ayunan kuat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Aku..."

Apakah Akaba akan mempercayai cerita tak logisnya? Seorang laki-laki bertubuh atletis setinggi dua meter lebih kini berubah transgender menjadi seorang perempuan dengan tinggi hanya 160cm dan memiliki postur tubuh ideal?

Dan Kakei seolah mengalami _deja vu_. Ia pernah melihat adegan ini sebelumnya. Ia sedang duduk di ayunan taman. Dengan pakaian sailor. Tubuh perempuan. Dan... Akaba!

xxx_**X-Change**_**!** xxx

**TBC**

**hahaha. Gajeeee. =w=a**

**hik dah. Ini fic genderben pertamaku. D:**

**kakei : Anjrit. Kenapa aku jadi cewek? Di fic sebelumnya aku jadi bocah!**

**Akaba : fuu. Tapi cocok bukan? Kau di sosok perempuanmu. Tinggi langsing. Ideal. Cantik. Rambut pendek. Mata biru tajam. Wajah mungil. Putih. Dan...**

**Kakei : Akaba... belum pernah ngerasain makan sendal ya!**

**Sena : Kalau Kakei jadi cewek, berarti namanya jadi Kakei apa?**

**Akaba : Shun itu juga udah termasuk nama cewek kok**

**Semua : -angguk2-**

**Kakei : -glare-**

**Aru : ahahaha**

**mohon review dan saran ya. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y****ay. Update juga. Akhirnya. Nulis pas udah gawe ribet juga. Capek tenan. Award! Hwaaa. Belum ada ideee… DD:**

**P****erlu diingat di sini Kakei genderbend menjadi perempuan. Jadi mohon maklum jika Kakei jadi sangat OOC. **

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 bukan punya saye. **

**OOC sangadh. ****Typo masih ada gak ya. Romance. Dan mohon anggap Kakei sebagai cewek biar fic ini tetap berjalan. Hehe**

**DL ? DR !**

**H****appy reading. :D**

xxx_**X-Change**_**!** xxx

"... Jadi begitu ceritanya?"

Kakei mengangguk sambil mengayunkan tubuhnya perlahan. Akaba mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kakei dengan serius. Ia bersandar di tiang ayunan dan mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Hhh... Aku bingung mau kemana sekarang.."

Kakei menghela nafas panjang. Ia semakin merapatkan seragam Kyoshinnya. Sedih dan bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kamu tinggal di apartemen saja?"

Apartemen? Ya mungkin ide yang lumayan. Menelepon orangtua agar tidak khawatir dan tinggal di apartemen kecil. Cukup memberi jalan keluar. Kakei tersenyum. Ia mengangguk.

"Ide bagus, Akaba. Hari ini aku akan langsung mencari apar... tunggu. Aku tidak punya banyak uang. Belum lagi aku harus membeli baju."

Wajah Kakei yang semula terlihat bersemangat, kembali meredup. Tidak mungkin Ia memakai pakaian itu terus. Kakei harus mencari pekerjaan. Ya pekerjaan. Dan membuang jauh keinginannya untuk terus bermain di american football.

"Baju untukmu itu urusan mudah. Aku juga bisa meminjamimu uang untuk membayar apartemen, Kakei-kun."

"Akaba, 'Kakei-kun' sudah tidak pantas lagi untukku."

Kakei mengucek-ucek ujung roknya galau. Tak pernah terbayangkan sejak Kakei lahir, hari dimana Ia kehilangan kegagahannya sebagai seorang laki-laki dan berganti menjadi feminimnya seorang perempuan.

Akaba kembali jongkok di depan Kakei sambil menatapnya dalam. Otak sehatnya mulai mengalami gangguan saat Ia melihat tubuh Kakei setiap jengkalnya tanpa seinchipun luput dari pandangannya. Kakei _sexy_. Tak dapat dipungkiri oleh siapapun, termasuk Akaba. Tentu saja! Akaba itu masih normal!

"A-Apa lihat-lihat?"

Lamunan Akaba buyar saat Kakei melempari wajahnya dengan seragam Kyoshin Kakei yang kebesaran. Dengan senyum simpul, Akaba menyampirkan seragam Kyoshin itu di bahunya dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan _gentle_.

"Ayo pergi, Kakei-chan. Kamu harus segera mencari apartemen untuk tinggal."

"Kenapa kamu jadi ikutan perhatian, Akaba?"

Wajah Kakei kembali merona. Namun meski begitu, akhirnya Ia menyambut juga uluran tangan Akaba dengan salah tingkah. _Mainset_ Kakei sepenuhnya berada di set seorang perempuan. Dan pastinya, sebagai gadis yang baru pertama kali mendapat perhatian dari lawan jenisnya, Ia merasa sangat malu.

Padahal dulu, Kakei merasa biasa saja saat berhadapan dengan perempuan. Ia tak pernah merasa salah tingkah atau bagaimana. Hanya saja otak cerdasnya menyadari jika ada beberapa orang yang jika Ia dekati, akan salah tingkah dan wajahnya merona.

Dan kini Kakei mengalaminya! Merasakan sensasi debaran yang menggelitik hatinya saat tangan besar dan hangat Akaba menggenggam tangannya cukup erat. Seolah tak ingin orang yang berada dalam genggamannya itu pergi dari sisinya. Eh?

Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian. Akaba mencoba untuk menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah kecil Kakei. Ia tersenyum simpul mendapati sahabatnya yang lebih tinggi darinya kini hanya sebatas dadanya.

"A-Apa sih?"

Menyadari daritadi Akaba hanya senyum-senyum gaje, Kakei jengah juga. Tidak Kobanzame, Mizumachi, orang-orang yang Ia temui, dan Akaba. Semua menyebalkan. Memandanginya dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan pula.

"Aku akan menjagamu..."

Kakei menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara Akaba tertelan oleh deru mobil yang ramai di sore hari. Namun yang Ia tangkap hanya kata 'mu' saja. Kakei semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, berusaha mendengar kembali perkataan Akaba. Namun Akaba hanya bungkam.

"Apa, Akaba? Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

Akaba melirik Kakei sekilas. Kemudian membuang muka ke arah keramaian jalan kota. Ia tak ingin Kakei tau jika jantungnya menjadi ritme yang kacau saat tubuh Kakei yang langsing itu mendekat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hm, bagaimana jika apartemen itu saja? Tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahmu kan?"

Akaba menunjuk sebuah gedung apartemen cukup megah. Lebih pantas disebut hotel daripada apartemen. Kakei menggeleng pelan. Bagus tentu saja. tapi uangnya juga bagus!

"Gak mau. Mahal. Lagipula sekolah sudah tidak penting lagi. Aku tak mungkin masuk sekolah Kyoshin di tengah semester begini kan?"

Suara Kakei terdengar serak dan bergetar. Ia galau. Sampai kapan Ia akan terjebak di tubuh perempuannya? Yang Ia tau perempuan itu resikonya sangat besar. Euh...

"Tapi kamu masih mau tetap sekolah?"

Kakei mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja! Orang bodoh itu sampah masyarakat. Ia tidak mau menjadi seperti itu. Mudah ditipu. Mudah dirayu. Lha?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar kamu bisa sekolah lagi. Ayo masuk."

Akaba menarik pelan tangan Kakei dan berjalan ke dalam apartemen. Kakei hanya pasrah saat sang pemilik apartemen meminta datanya dan Akaba memberikan kartu ATM-nya untuk membayar kamar apartemen untuk satu bulan.

"Baiklah. Tuan Akaba dan Nona Kakei, anda bisa melihat kamarnya sekarang. Kamar nomor 041. Ini kuncinya. Semoga berkesan."

Sang pemilik apartemen tersenyum ramah dan memberikan kuncinya pada Akaba. Ia menyangka Akaba dan Kakei adalah sepasang pengantin baru. Hahaha.

"Ukh. Sepertinya pemilik apartemen itu salah mengira kita, Akaba."

Kakei mulai membuka suaranya saat mereka berjalan menuju kamar 041. Akaba hanya tersenyum dan memainkan kunci kamar. Boleh juga. Lumayan untuk peruntungan masa depan.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah kamu hiraukan."

Mereka tiba di kamar 041. Akaba memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu. Kemudian menyalakan lampu yang terdapat tepat di samping pintu. Dan terlihatlah sebuah kamar cukup mewah untuk ukuran apartemen.

Kamar seharga tiga puluh ribu yen perbulan itu memang sebanding. Kamar mandi dengan bath tub dan shower. Ranjang ukuran king dengan dua bantal besar dan selimut. Beranda yang mengarah ke jalan raya yang cukup luas. Serasa rumah sendiri saja kamar itu.

Kakei duduk di ranjang yang cukup tinggi dan membuka sepatunya. Tak dapat dipungkiri Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Diliriknya Akaba yang masih berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat fasilitas kamar. Sedikit banyak sang pemilik manik merah itu membuatnya tenang. Hal yang aneh...

"Hei, Kakei-kun. Sepertinya tak ada yang kurang lagi. Tinggal baju dan makanan, kan? Aku akan datang besok membawakannya untuk..."

Saat Akaba selesai mengecek kamar, Ia mendapati Kakei sudah terlelap di pinggir kasur besarnya. Kakinya masih menggantung di lantai. sepertinya Kakei benar-benar kelelahan atas kejadian hari ini.

Akaba menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kakei dan membaringkannya di tengah kasur. Ringan. Pikirnya. Tanpa sengaja, rok seragam sailor Kakei tersingkap saat Akaba menurunkan Kakei. Setelah sadar bahwa rok Kakei tersingkap, segera Akaba menutupinya dengan selimut. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Fuu.. Bahaya sekali, Kakei-kun."

Akaba duduk di samping Kakei dan menyingkap rambut poni Kakei yang menutupi sedikit wajahnya. Ditatapnya sosok indah itu lekat. Cantik. Seksi. Mulus. Imut. Siapapun yang masih normal pasti akan goyah imannya saat melihat Kakei tertidur pulas.

"Ssh.. Mm.."

Akaba menoleh. Kakei benar-benar tertidur pulas. Terdengar desah nafasnya yang teratur. Mendengar itu, Akaba dengan segera mengambil jarak sebelum sesuatu terjadi pada sahabatnya gara-gara ulahnya. Bodoh sekali, Akaba.

xxx_**X-Change**_**!** xxx

"Ngg?"

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kakei terjaga dan mendapati kamarnya kosong. Ia duduk dengan kecewa dan melirik secarik kertas di samping kasurnya. Dari Akaba.

_Kakei-kun, aku pulang dulu._

_M__aaf aku tidak membangunkanmu._

_S__epertinya kamu sangat kelelahan. Jadi aku tulis surat ini saja untuk mengabarkan._

_A__ku akan datang besok pagi. Baik-baiklah di sana._

_A__kaba_

Kakei menghela nafas keras. Sendirian lagi. Hari sudah malam. Perut Kakei mulai bunyi karena lapar. Sedangkan Ia tak punya uang untuk beli makanan jadi atau beli bahan makanan. Dengan wajah melas, Kakei memeluk bantal dan bersandar di ujung ranjangnya.

"Lapar. Ungg.."

PIIP

Ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan malas, Kakei mengambil ponselnya di saku dan melihat siapa pengganggu yang tak tau jika perutnya belum diisi hari ini. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya berubah merona.

**F****rom : Akaba**

Fuu. Kakei-kun, sudah bangun? Lapar bukan? Aku akan ke sana sekarang. Tunggulah.

.

"Kenapa dia tau aku lapar?"

Kakei beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Sekarang Ia seorang perempuan. Perempuan mana yang tidak rapi-rapi dulu sebelum tamu datang? Dan kini Kakei sudah berdiri di depan cermin besar di kamar mandinya. Ada yang aneh...

"Leherku kenapa merah begini? Digigit nyamuk ya?"

Kakei menelusuri lehernya dengan jari. Tanda merah itu tidak sakit. Tidak juga gatal. Hanya saja terlihat nyata membekas di lehernya. Tanda apa ini? Namun Kakei tak ingin berpikir negatif dan memilih mandi secepatnya sebelum sang tamu datang.

Ting tong

Tepat saat Kakei selesai mandi, bel kamarnya berbunyi. Dengan panik, Kakei memakai baju dan roknya. Cepat sekali si manik merah itu datang? Jangan-jangan waktu SMS tadi, dia sudah di jalan?

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

Terdengar lagi. _Ikh, apa maunya sih si manik merah gitar otaku itu? Sabar dikit ngapa. Gak tau apa orang lagi pakai baju. Ukh._ Batin Kakei dalam hati, ngedumel.

"Iyaaa!"

Dengan kasar, Kakei membuka pintu dan mendapati wajah Akaba yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Eh? Kenapa tuh Akaba? Kok wajahnya serius begitu?

"Kakei-kun! Aku pikir kamu kenapa-kenapa!"

Tangan Akaba terjulur, siap untuk memeluk Kakei. Namun kemudian Ia menariknya kembali. Tahan, Hayato. Tahan. Sekarang dia perempuan. Rapuh dan sensitif. Jangan seenaknya berbuat. Akal Akaba berbicara.

"A-Aku tadi habis mandi. Maaf ya?"

Kakei tersipu malu kemudian mempersilakan Akaba untuk masuk. Akaba duduk di kursi, diikuti Kakei yang penasaran melihat Akaba membawa kantong cukup besar. Namun tak mau merasa ge-er duluan, Kakei lebih memilih diam dan menunggu Akaba berbicara duluan.

"Fuu.. Kakei-kun..."

"Akaba, sampai kapan kamu mau memanggilku begitu?"

Kakei manyun. Si manik merah gitar otaku ini payah. Gak tanggap. Lupa ya jika Kakei Shun yang ada di depannya itu sekarang adalah perempuan? Masa dipanggil -kun?

"Oh? Maaf. Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa? Shun-chan?"

"Diam."

Kakei membuang muka kesal. Tepatnya Ia menutupi rasa malunya dipanggil begitu. Akaba tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Ia kemudian memberikan bawaannya pada Kakei.

"Ini. Bukalah."

Dengan penasaran, Kakei membuka kantong pemberian Akaba. Baju! Dan beberapa makanan yang cukup untuk hari ini. Baju-bajunya juga bagus. Sepertinya mahal. Dan tidak lupa, pakaian dalam.

Wajah Kakei merah melebihi apel. Apa-apaan ini? Si Akaba membelikan pakaian dalam untuknya? Tidak terbayang, Akaba masuk ke toko pakaian dan memilih itu semua untuknya. Tapi apa cukup ukurannya?

"Te-Terima kasih, Akaba. Maaf merepotkan seperti ini."

Pertanyaan macam itu nanti saja deh ditanya. Yang lebih penting, Kakei harus berterima kasih karena masih ada yang mau memperhatikannya. Dengan berbinar, Kakei mematut baju-baju pemberian Akaba di cermin.

"Hm? Tanda itu..."

Akaba secepat kilat menutup mulutnya. Kakei menoleh dan menatapnya. Oh tidak! Terdengar ya?

"?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Baju itu cocok untukmu. Cobalah pakai."

Kakei mengangguk senang. Ia kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi sambil membawa baju yang kata Akaba bagus. Padahal perkataannya tadi hanya untuk menutupi gugupnya saat melihat leher Kakei. Yap. Tanda itu...

**Akaba****'s POV**

Fuu. Untung saja dia tak mendengar kata-kata yang tak sengaja kukeluarkan...

Tanda itu...

Dia pasti sudah menyadarinya saat mandi tadi. Tanda merah nyata di leher kirinya itu... semua karena ulahku.

Ok, Hayato. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang bodoh.

Saat melihat Kakei yang tertidur dengan pasrah dan mendengar desah nafasnya yang teratur, akal sehatku melayang. _Man_, aku laki-laki normal. Melihat hal itu, tentu saja aku bereaksi.

Aku berusaha meredamnya dengan cara mandi. Menyiram kepalaku yang panas dengan air dingin adalah yang terbaik. Memang ampuh. Namun saat aku keluar kamar mandi, tetap saja aku menemukan sosok itu lagi.

Fuu. Tanpa sadar aku duduk di sampingnya. Mendekatkan wajahku perlahan ke wajahnya. Sesaat aku mendengar Kakei mengerang pelan. _God_, jangan sampai aku hilang kendali.

Bersyukurlah. Kakei memalingkan wajahnya saat aku hampir menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Dan aku menyadari kebodohanku. Fuu. Tidak smart jika aku melakukan itu saat Kakei tak berdaya. Tidak _gentle_.

Namun karena terlanjur, aku menurunkan kepalaku ke lehernya. Dengan sangat perlahan, aku mengecup lehernya. Dan yang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa membekas di lehernya? Tanda merah itu?

"Akaba, bagaimana? Cocok tidak?"

Aku terhenyak dan kembali ke dunia sebenarnya. Kulihat Kakei baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah berganti pakaian. Cocok sekali! Jika kalian tidak dapat membayangkan pakaian apa yang Kakei pakai, aku akan menggambarkannya.

Kemeja putih dengan model perempuan dengan dua kancing terbuka, pita mungil di bawah lehernya, dan rompi bertali tipis membentuk tubuh langsingnya serta rok renda warna senada dengan rompinya. Imut. Kakei terlihat moe.

Aku jago memilih pakaian ternyata. Dibantu adikku yang memang perempuan sih. Namun tetap saja. Ternyata menyenangkan juga membeli pakaian untuk perempuan. Banyak variasinya. Lain kali aku akan membelikannya baju gothic atau lolita saja. sepertinya lebih cocok.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan memberinya senyum. Pujian tak luput kuberikan. Memang itu pantas untukmu, Shun.

Dan berdoalah, Hayato. Agar kau tidak lepas kendali seperti tadi. Fokus. Fokus.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Akaba. Tau tidak..."

Kakei duduk di samping Akaba dengan baju barunya. Ia menata Akaba sambil memegang lehernya dengan wajah gusar dan takut. Oh tidak.

"... Waktu aku terbangun, leherku sudah merah begini. Apa yang terjadi ya?"

"Digigit nyamuk."

Hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Akaba. Selebihnya Ia bungkam. Kakei mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Meski bingung, akhirnya Kakei berusaha melupakan rasa penasarannya atas tanda itu. Awalnya Ia pikir jika Akabalah yang melakukannya. Tapi sepertinya mustahil.

Kakei beranjak mengambil makanan yang dibeli Akaba dan duduk di lantai. Diliriknya Akaba yang masih diam seribu bahasa. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

"Akaba, mau?"

Kakei memecah keheningan yang tidak mengenakan ini dengan menawarkan makanannya. Sushi yang dibawa Akaba enak. Jadi Kakei lupa untuk menawarkan ke yang memberikannya.

"Fuu. Tidak usah, Kakei-ku... maksudku, Kakei-chan. Aku sudah makan. Hm?"

"Ya sudahlah. Amm.."

Akaba berjalan mendekati Kakei yang asyik makan, kemudian duduk di depannya. Kakei terdiam sambil mengunyah sushinya pelan. Mau apa gitar otaku ini duduk depan begitu?

"Ada nasi di pipimu.."

Dengan perlahan, Akaba menyentuh pipi Kakei. Yang berada di depannya sudah sukses memerah karena malu. Dilihatnya Akaba memakan sebulir nasi di jarinya. Tambah merah lagi wajah Kakei saat itu.

"A-Akaba baka.."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Samar-samar Akaba mendengar ritme jantung Kakei tak beraturan. Nafasnya juga agak tersengal. Apa agara-gara barusan?

"..."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam. Kakei semakin salah tingkah. Sedangkan Akaba berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk makhluk imut di depannya yang sedang memerah.

PIIP PIIP PIIP

Ponsel Kakei berbunyi. Dengan cepat dan panik, Kakei mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon. Tanpa sengaja, Ia menekan tombol _loudspeaker_. Walhasil, suara di seberang sana terdengar jelas.

"Kakei-chaaann! Nhaaa! Kemana kau? Aku mencemaskanmuuu. Besok datang ke Kyoshin yaa. Katakan sekarang kau dimana? Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang amaaann..."

"Mi-Mizumachii. Berisik tau. Jangan teriak-teriak begitu. Aku tidak apa-apa. sekarang aku sudah ada di tempat yang aman.."

Kakei melirik Akaba yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar suara Mizumachi menggema di kamar itu. Benar-benar dah. Perusak suasana orang nih.

"Eeh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu boleh aku ke tempatmu? Aku mencemaskanmu..."

"Ti-Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja. sungguh. Ini sudah malam, Mizumachi. Aku malah takut jika kamu datang malam-malam begini..."

"Baiklaah. Sampai jumpa besok aja. Datang ya? Malam, Kakei-chaann!"

PIP

Sambungan diputus. Kakei meringis pelan mendapati sahabatnya begitu perhatian seperti itu. Dasar Mizumachi. Selalu saja begitu. Sejak berkenalan, mereka seperti perangko. Tidak terpisahkan. Serba bersama-sama. Kecuali ke kamar mandi tentunya.

Kakei tersenyum sambil memandangi ponselnya. Tanpa menyadari tatapan dalam bak lautan Akaba mengarah padanya. Cemburu? Apakah itu perasaan yang nyata, yang sedang dihadapi Akaba mendapati Kakei tersenyum dan sedikit salah tingkah mendapa perhatian dari Mizumachi?

"Shun-chan..."

"Eh?"

Kakei memalingkan wajahnya dari ponselnya ke arah orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali wajah Kakei merona merah seperti itu.

"Aku..."

"Ng?"

"Fuu. Lupakan. Sudah malam. Seperti yang kau katakan, kamu takut jika ada laki-laki datang malam-malam kan? Aku pamit dulu. Besok aku datang lagi."

Akaba beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia memakai sepatu pantofelnya dan meraih knop pintu. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat sesuatu menarik lengan bajunya sangat perlahan.

"Kakei?"

"Oh? Ma-maaf..."

Kakei secepatnya menarik tangannya. Bodoh. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan menahan lengan baju Akaba seperti itu? Seakan... Tak mau orang tersebut pergi..

"... Fuu. Tenanglah. Aku janji besok akan datang lagi. Hati-hatilah di sini. Aku akan segera mengirimimu SMS jika sudah sampai rumah."

Akaba meraih tangan Kakei dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Dengan senyum tetap terpasang di wajahnya, Ia memakai kacamata hitamnya dan berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Kakei.

"Bo.. Bodoh..."

Kakei tetap mematung di tempat sambil menggenggam tangannya. Setelah sadar, barulah dengan cepat Ia menutup pintu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia bergulung-gulung gusar di kasur. Memorinya terus memainkan kejadian saat Akaba memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Saat pertama bertemu. Saat makan tadi. Sebelum pulang...

PIIP

**From : Akaba**

Fuu. Aku sudah pulang. Kuharap kamu tidak kesepian di sana, Kakei-chan

.

**To : Akaba**

Selamat datang. Di sini lengang sekali. Aku agak takut. Tapi tidak apalah. Daripada aku harus tidur di bawah jembatan.

.

Kakei dengan cepat membalas SMS dari Akaba. Hatinya sedikit kecewa ketika nama panggilannya kembali berubah menjadi nama keluarganya. Sejujurnya Ia sangat senang saat Akaba memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Serasa menjadi orang terpentingnya. Hmm~

**From ****: Akaba**

Tidak akan. Terlalu sayang untuk orang seindah dirimu tidur di tempat seperti itu..

.

**To : Akaba**

Gombal. Huuuhh.. -3-

.

**From : Akaba**

Aku serius. Oh ya, jangan tidur terlalu malam. Tidak baik untuk kulitmu.

.

**To : Akaba**

Aku tau itu.

.

**From : Akaba**

Baguslah. Dan.. Maaf..

.

Maaf? Kenapa Akaba minta maaf? Namun hingga beberapa menit ke depan, Akaba tak menerima balasan SMS dari Kakei. Meski hati penuh tanya, mata Kakei sudah terlalu berat untuk membalas SMS Akaba hingga Ia ketiduran.

"Fuu. Besok aku akan mendaftarkanmu sekolah. Selamat malam, Shun-chan."

xxx_**X-Change**_**!** xxx

**TBC**

**G****ajeee. Huhuhu. Stuck gitu. Maaf ya minna. Agak bingung nih. Huhuhu**

**Hoho. ****Mohon di review setelah di baca. :D. Agar saye bisa semangat menulis di tengah pekerjaan. Wahahahah.**


End file.
